undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
After The End/Episode 4
"Swan Song" is the fourth episode of After The End. It is the season finale of season 1 and the series finale overall. Plot Synopsis This episode skips some time, the group have learned new skills about survival and combat. Filled with hope and despair, this finale ends with tragedy, shocks and new beginnings. Previously After getting the keys to Sniper's dad's boat, Merle is attacked by Vlad. He overpowers him but is threatened to be thrown out of the group if he kills him. He does so anyway, and walks away. Daryl goes with him. After a week, they make it to Savannah, where the boat is supposed to be. But the docks are empty. They eventually notice piles of dead bodies. Plot "Fuck", Peter said. They looked at the dead bodies, piled up to make a wall. "We won't wanna go that way", Patrick said. "Then which way do we go?" Sniper asked, "My dad's boat was here and now it's gone. Where do we go now?" Peter put his hand on her shoulder, "It's gonna be okay. We'll work somethin' out". To be honest, he had no clue what to do now. 2-3 months later An arrow flies through a walkers head. Peter runs to it, placing his bow on his back. His hair has grown, as did his beard. He lost a dangerous amount of weight. He grabs the arrow and pulls it out. He was in a classroom. He stood up, looking around the room. He noticed the drawings, the pictures that only children could draw. He looked at the box of crayons on the table, the pencils on everyone's desk, the blood on the walls, floor and chairs. "Hey. You okay?" Meghan asked from behind him. He turned around. She looked almost the same, hair grown, very skinny. It saddened him that she was like that. "I'm fine", he said, forcing a smile. She walked to him, placing her hands around his neck, kissing him. There was a knock on the door. "I hope I ain't interruptin' anything, but we found somethin'", Patrick said. He looked tired, more tired than everyone else. He had longer hair, but his chin was hairless, which always made Peter laugh. They both followed him to the cafeteria. "Is it food?" Peter asked. "Yeah. You could say that", Patrick said. He brought them to the kitchen, where Sniper was. She had a big smile on her face. She looked much older than nine, less innocent, more wary. "Woah", Peter said, looking at the boxes full of food. The place was full of it. "This could last us months", Patrick said. Finally, Peter thought, finally some good news. They sat down in the cafeteria that night, the first night that there was peace in weeks. Peter kept his eyes on Sniper, watching her smile. It was the first time she did that in months. Patrick and Sniper were the first to sleep that night, Meghan and Peter stayed up. "You should sleep", Peter said. "I could say the same to you", Meghan smiled. Peter laughed. "I don't have time to sleep", Peter said, "I need to protect us". Meghan sighed, sitting next to him. "So do we stay here?" she asked. "Doesn't look too bad at the moment. We got food, shelter", he replied. "Do you realize we're just down the road from where we found out this town is overrun?" she asked. "How do you know we're in Atlanta?" he asked. "There was a sign a couple miles back", she said. "Oh", he muttered, "Tomorrow we should go back there, just to see if there's anything useful". She smiled, and they fell asleep. "Did you catch anythin'?" Merle asked. "Caught some squirrel", Daryl replied, "Again". They were in the middle of the woods. Merle had a stump for a hand. "One o' these days we'll turn into squirrels", Merle said. They sat down, making a campfire, and cooking the squirrels. "Let me take a look", Merle said, pointing at Daryl's stomach. "It's okay", Daryl said. "Just let me see it", Merle protested. Daryl sighed and lifted up his shirt, revealing a bite-mark. "Do you feel any different?" Merle asked. "No, Merle. I'm fine", Daryl said. A few hours beforehand, Daryl and Merle were searching a police station, but unbeknown to them, there were walkers inside. One of them overpowered Daryl, and Merle couldn't get to him in time. The walker bit him in the stomach. Daryl accepted that this would be his last meal, but Merle wasn't as accepting. Morning came. Patrick, Sniper, Meghan and Peter got ready for their "adventure". They hid the food, incase other survivors came. They set off, making their way towards the center of Atlanta. It took them ten minutes to get there. It was deserted, only a couple of walkers in sight. "We're good", Peter said. They began walking down the street, weapons at hand. A gunshot echoed everywhere. They noticed a walker fall to the ground. They hid behind a car, trying to find out where the gunshot came from. "Woohoo! Bullseye", a man shouted from the distance. They watched as two men walked into a news station. "Should we follow 'em?" Patrick asked. "For what?" Peter asked. "Maybe they need food", Patrick said. "What if there's more? What if they're dangerous?" Peter asked. "What if there are children?" Patrick shouted. Peter was convinced, "If we die, that's on you", Peter said. They got up and walked to the news station. They put their weapons away, not wanting to alarm them. They were outside the station, and they knocked on the door. "Put your hands up!" somebody from the inside shouted. They put up their hands. "We're not trying to cause any trouble!" Peter shouted. "What do you want?" another voice asked. "First you let us inside, then we'll tell ya", Peter said. After a couple seconds of silence, the door opened. A tall man with a revolver in his hand stepped out. "Come on in, then", he said, leading them inside. They walked in. There was a big room, full of computers, and there were about 20 men and women in there. "In here", the man said, leading them into a room. There was a man sitting on a chair behind a desk. The door closed behind them. "Who are you?" the man sitting down asked. He looked to be in his mid-50s. He had grey hair and a beard. "We're just lookin' to see if you need any help", Peter said. "Help? What sort of help?" the man asked. "We have shelter, in a school. And we got a bunch of food", Patrick said. "That's the thing we need. Food", the man said, standing up, "We ran out a few days back, people are scared, hungry, confused. They're starting to turn on each other". Peter nodded, understanding. "We'll take some of the food, but I won't bring my people to your school, just in case any fights break out", the man said. "Okay", Peter said, "We got a deal". The man walked closer to Peter, "Look. We got a helicopter on the roof. It only holds a couple people. The truth is, I lied to my people. I never told them I was a pilot. I can't choose who to bring. I can't trust them anymore". "Why are you telling me this? I just met you", Peter said. "I'm telling you this because you guys look like you have a straight mind. You don't look too crazy", he said, "I'm telling you this... because maybe you can come along". Peter laughed, "Why would we? Where are you goin'?" "Washington. There are probably safer places there", he said. "Why should we trust you?" Peter asked. "Why should I trust you?" the man asked. Peter smiled, "So how do we fly a helicopter out of here without your people noticing?" "We bring them to your school. Make 'em think we're starting afresh. We leave them some food, but bring most with us when we sneak out in the middle of the night". "Give us a minute", Peter said, walking to the rest of the group. "Should we trust him?" Meghan whispered. "I dunno", Peter said. "It could be a trap", Sniper said, "They could try to take over the school". "She's right, man", Patrick said, "He could be lying". "I know, but what if this is our way out? What if we can be free?" Peter asked. The gang looked at each other. "If you think it's best", Meghan said. Peter turned around. "We have a deal", he said. Daryl was pale, he felt pins and needles all over his body. "Never thought I'd go out like this", he said, lying down. Merle was kneeling above him. "Don't be a pussy, baby brother. It ain't that bad", Merle said. "Ain't that bad? Feels like cold turkey", Daryl said, as he finished talking, he coughed up blood. Merle lifted his brother up, "You ain't goin' out yet". "Where we goin'?" Daryl asked, in pain as he stood up. "We're gettin' ya help", he said. The man gave his people a speech, stating that Peter's group has food and shelter. They all agree to go, and start gathering their things. "Hey", Peter said, "You better not let us down". "I won't", the man said. Peter and the group led everyone to the school. Everyone picked a classroom to sleep in, before going for the food. They were in the cafeteria, as it was closing in on night time. Peter watched as everyone ate. "Just a couple more hours", the man said. "What's your name?" Peter asked. "Jack. Jack Burrows", the man said. "Well, Jack, you best get ready because we're countin' on ya", Peter whispered. "Don't worry. I wanna be gone just as much as you", Jack said. Everyone was fast asleep. Meghan, Peter, Patrick, Sniper and Jack were in the cafeteria. "You got everything?" Jack asked. "Yeah", Peter said, putting bags of food on his back. "Ok. Then let's go", he said, walking out of the school. They walked down the street. They kept looking behind them, in case that they were being followed. While walking, Sniper stood close to Peter. "I want to tell you now", she said. "About what?" he asked. "What happened to my parents", she said. "You don't have to", Peter said. "I do", she said, and he nodded, "My dad was very powerful. I don't know what he did, but he was important. He trained my mom to shoot a gun, but wouldn't let me join. I found a hatchet in the barn at the back of the house, and started practicing with it. A man killed all of our animals and broke into the house. I hid while he chased my parents up the stairs. I heard a gunshot. When I got up there, my dad was dead. The man was trying to break down the bathroom door, where my mom was. He heard me, and grabbed me... he... he started counting to... three". She broke down, finally remembering what had happened. "My dad got back up. My mom came out and hit the man, and when he was on the ground, I got the hatchet and cut off his fingers. He tried to grab her, but I cut off his wrist. I just cut it off. I didn't think", she struggled to tell the story, "My dad grabbed but before he bit me, my mom shot him. He died. Just after that, the man got back up, but he was a walker too. He bit my mom, but she got the hatchet, and killed him. When she was dying, she told me not to be afraid, and that I should find good people. So I think I did what she said. But I couldn't do it". "Couldn't do what?" Peter asked. "I couldn't kill her", Sniper said, "I just left". Peter nodded, realizing how hard it must have been. They made it to the station. They ran into it, and up the stairs. When they made it to the top, they opened the door. The helicopter was there, and they felt relieved. "Okay, load on up!" Jack said. They got on the helicopter. Jack started the helicopter. "Will take a couple o' seconds to get her up'n'running", Jack said. The helicopter was loud. Peter and Meghan smiled at each other. The helicopter made a loud beeping noise. "What's that?" Peter shouted. "Oh shit!" Jack shouted. "What?" he asked. "Someone fucked with this", Jack said, "There's not as much fuel as I'd hoped. They sucked it dry!" "Why would they do that?" Peter asked. "'Cause they knew we'd do this", Jack shouted. Peter jumped out of the helicopter, looking at the street from the roof. He saw the group running towards them from the school. He jumped back in the helicopter. "How many weapons does your group have?" Peter shouted. "Enough! Why?" Jack asked. "Because they're comin'!" Peter shouted. "Well, we best get goin'", he said, as the helicopter started to lift from the ground. The group on the streets shouted, but they were drowned out by the helicopter. It was now beginning to move, leaving the town. Suddenly, gunshots started flying at them. "Woah what's that?" Peter shouted. "They're shootin' at us", Patrick said, as a bullet flies through his chest. He falls forward, but Meghan catches him. "No. Patrick!" Meghan shouted, but it was no use, he was gone. "Uh... guys?" Jack shouted, "We got a problem". "You think?!" Peter asked. "They must have shot the gas tank, we're losin' fuel and we're losin' it fast", Jack said. "So what do we do?" Peter asked. "Through everything useless off the helicopter", he said, as they threw the bags of fuel off the helicopter. "Is that enough?" Peter asked. "No. We're gonna have to throw your friend off", Jack shouted. "What? Are you crazy?" Meghan asked. "He's already dead", Jack said. Peter looked at her, and nodded. She let go of Patrick, letting him fall from the helicopter into the woods below. "Is it good now?" Peter asked. "To be honest with ya, I'd feel better if we were a few pounds lighter", Jack said. Peter looked outside the helicopter, trying to see how far the fall was. "I'll jump", he said. "What? No! We can land!" Meghan shouted. "We can't", Peter said, "You gotta get to Washington". "But we need you. I need you", she said. Peter looked at Sniper, who was confused. "Keep her safe", Peter said, as he looked back at Meghan. "Please don't so this", she said, crying. He put his hand on her cheek, "You'll be okay". "It's not me I'm worrying about", she said. He smiled, and turned around. Merle and Daryl collapsed to the ground, not able to stand anymore. "We gotta keep goin'", Merle said. "I can't", Daryl sighed, "I can't". "We can take a break", Merle said. Daryl closed his eyes, "You have to do it". "What?" Merle asked. "You gotta put me down, so I don't turn", Daryl said. "Haha, what are you talkin' 'bout man? You're gonna be find", Merle said, not truly believing himself. "Shut up Merle. Stop lyin' to me", Daryl said. Merle looked down to the ground. Daryl handed him his gun. "Just do it", he said. Merle looked up at him, "I can't". "Don't be a pussy", Daryl smiled. Merle laughed, "I can't live in this world on my own". "Then stop bein' a dick, and stay with a nice group", Daryl said, leaning against a tree. "No promises", Merle said. "So, you gonna do it or what?" Daryl asked. "You're my baby brother. I'm supposed to take care of you, I shouldn't have to do this", Merle said. "If it was you, and you were one of them, would you want me to have to see you like that?" Daryl asked. "I guess not", Merle said. Merle leant his forehead against Daryl's. They took a moment. Merle stood up, clutching the gun in his hand. He looked at Daryl one last time. He aimed his gun. "Sorry brother". Bang! Peter felt light, light as a feather as he fell to the ground. It seemed to take hours to fall. When he finally hit the ground, he'd thought it had ended. But when he came to his senses, he realized that he hadn't fallen that far. He was in the middle of the woods. He stood up, noticing that he didn't break any bones, he only had a couple of scratches. He looked up at the helicopter, watching the direction it was going and followed it. The helicopter was silent, but just the people inside, not the helicopter itself. "We'll go back for him once we find some fuel!" Jack shouted. Meghan ignored him. Jack looked at the rapidly declining fuel, realizing that they weren't going to make it. The helicopter started to slow down, until finally, it shut down altogether. Sniper and Meghan froze, not knowing what to do. "Jack?" Meghan shouted. "I'm sorry", he said, as the helicopter fell towards the ground. Peter didn't see the helicopter crash, nor did he see it slowing down. He kept going, hoping to find them after landing somewhere safely. Meghan woke up, she was in serious pain. "Sniper", she grunted. The helicopter crashed, she felt trapped, unable to move. She noticed a man coming towards her, and she blacked out. Merle was walking through the woods, with Daryl's crossbow in his hands. He thought about what Daryl said, about finding a group, about being nicer. He knew he should clean up his act, and he was going to try. Peter walked for hours, almost giving up. He noticed lights in front of him. He then noticed gates, gates that looked like they were part of a town. Bullets flew at him. "Get down on the ground!" a man shouted. Peter fell to the ground. The gates opened and a man walked out. Merle saw the helicopter crash site. He ran to it, hoping to find food. It was empty, except for the pilot, who was dead. "Shit", he said. He heard a noise, a voice. "Help", someone muttered. He walked to the other side of the helicopter. Underneath some of the debris, was a body, except it was moving. "Merle?" the body asked. "Hey. It's you", he said, recognizing Sniper. He lifted her up, she had blood on her but nothing was too serious. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah. But someone took Meghan", she said. "Where's the other guys?" he asked. "They're dead", she said, upset. "Did you see where she went?" he asked. "No", she said. Merle sighed. He now had to take care of a little girl, but it kept reminding him of what Daryl said, "Stop bein' a dick". He smiled at the thought. "Sorry to scare ya like that", he said, helping Peter up. "It's okay", he said. "We've just been anxious these past few hours. Saw a helicopter crash", he said. "Any survivors?" Peter asked. "Nope, why? You know 'em?" he asked. Peter noticed the man had an evil look on his face. "No", he lied, "I didn't". "Well, the leader of our town, The Governor, has a meeting with some new folk, but you can stay here. He wouldn't mind. Welcome to Woodbury". "Great", Peter said to himself, "Another town". Trivia *When the guard at the end says that the governor has a meeting with some new folk, he is talking about Rick, Michonne and Glenn. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Category:After The End Category:After The End Episodes Category:Finales